Rachel Berry
Rachel Barbra Berry é um personagem importante em Glee. Ela estava no segundo ano no New York Academy of Dramatic Arts (NYADA), até que decidi sair em Bash. Ela é uma aluna de William McKinley High School de como de adeus. Ela foi a primeira vez capitão do clube de alegria da escola, os New Directions, tendo depois recrutado Finn Hudson como um co-capitão no colchão. Ela foi uma das três grandes divas auto-proclamados do clube: os outros são dois de seus amigos mais próximos, Kurt Hummel e Mercedes Jones. Rachel é uma jovem muito conduzido e ambicioso. Ela foi criada por seus dois pais gays, LeRoy e Hiram Berry, e foi capaz de atender a sua mãe biológica Shelby Corcoran, o ex-treinador do Vocal Adrenaline na teatralidade, devido aos esforços de seu então marido, Jesse St. James. Rachel é muito competitivo e muitas vezes ostenta seu comportamento "diva", exigindo o centro das atenções e ser o centro das atenções, devido a seu sonho de atuar na Broadway. No entanto, em várias ocasiões, durante seu mandato como membro do New Directions, Rachel mostrou que ela foi lentamente se tornando mais atencioso e solidário para com os outros membros do Glee Club. No episódio Yes/No, Finn, com quem ela teve sentimentos conflitantes para sempre desde o episódio piloto, propõe a Rachel, mais tarde, no episódio Michael, Rachel aceita sua proposta. Em On My Way, eles planejavam se casar, mas no início do Big Brother é revelado que eles adiou seu casamento devido a mensagens de texto de Quinn Fabray e dirigindo acidente de carro. Em Goodbay, Finn disse a ela que ele está montando sua livre para que ela pudesse ir para Nova York e seguir seus sonhos que ela não poderia fazer se ela era casada com ele. Ela se formou em McKinley High School , no episódio graduação terceira temporada . No episódio The New Rachel, Rachel é agora um estudante na NYADA e está lutando para se encaixar com os novos ajustes. Seu professor de dança, Cassandra julho, não está fazendo sua estadia em Nova York muito acolhedor também. Em The Break-Up, Finn retorna, mas com o drama em curso, Rachel rompe seu relacionamento "por agora" e sua relação foi colocada em espera. Em Glease, parece que seu relacionamento está totalmente abandonada depois de Finn diz que eles não devem ter contato e ele não quer saber sobre a chegada de Rachel para Lima, Ohio, se ela não voltar novamente algum dia . Embora em quase casamento de Will eles falam várias vezes, cantar um dueto, e dormem juntos. No episódio, Sweet Dreams, sua jornada Broadway começa após audição para Funny Girl e pediu para voltar para retornos de chamada. Durante Maravilha-ful, ela e Cassandra julho reconciliar e eles se tornam amigos, depois de prometer que ela e outros estudantes NYADA vai ajudá-la. Em Tudo ou Nada, ela re-teste para Funny Girl, mas não se sabe se ela foi selecionada no final da quarta temporada . Na quinta temporada, durante Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, nós descobrimos que ela foi selecionada para jogar 'Fanny Brice' em Funny Girl. Apesar da boa notícia, Rachel recebe o choque da morte de Finn em The Quarterback, que é muito difícil para ela lidar com, especialmente no ano subseqüente. Em A Katy or A Gaga , Rachel se junta a banda de Kurt, Pamela Lansbury. Santana Lopez torna-se suplente de Rachel, que reabre velhas feridas. Por causa de sua rivalidade com Santana, ela é expulso da banda por Kurt no Trio. Em Bash, Rachel pede demissão do seu escolaridade em NYADA se concentrar em Funny Girl. Como de noite da inauguração, o renascimento de Funny Girl aberto com sucesso na Broadway recebido boas críticas do New York Times. Em The Untitled Rachel Berry Project, ela decide deixar Broadway e ir para Los Angeles para filmar o primeiro episódio de uma nova série baseada em sua vida . Na sexta temporada, é revelado que seu programa de TV, intitulado Aquele é assim Rachel, foi cancelada devido às classificações muito pobres depois de arejar seu episódio piloto. Desde que ela não pode voltar para a Broadway, Rachel volta a Ohio para descobrir que seus pais estão se divorciando e para relançar o clube de alegria, juntamente com Kurt, e em conjunto (com alguma ajuda dos ex-alunos) que recrutam novos membros. Em O que o mundo precisa agora, com o "conselho e com o New Directions 'Mercedes e ajuda da Alumni, Rachel vai para Nova Iorque para uma audição para uma peça em um novo show da Broadway, que é revelada por ter chegado mais tarde na temporada. No entanto, depois pessoalmente o solicitarem, Rachel é aceito em NYADA, que a leva a soltar o papel e decide voltar para a faculdade para terminar a sua educação. No final da série, Dreams Come True, é revelado que, em 2020, ela agora é uma atriz de sucesso da Broadway, casada com seu amigo e antigo amor Jesse St. James, que também é seu diretor, e um surrogate mãe para Klaine. Ela finalmente ganha um prêmio Tony - o seu sonho ao longo da vida - por seu papel no musical da Broadway fictício Jane Austen Sing , mostrando que, no final, seus longos sonhos na vida foi finalmente realizado e todas as coisas que ela passou e trabalhou duro para finalmente pagos da melhor maneira possível . Ela é retratada pela atriz,cantora e escritora Lea Michele . Biografia Pilot '(Piloto) Rachel é introduzida no Piloto, em que ela se professor da escola anterior Glee, Sandy Ryerson, despedido por tocar inapropriadamente Hank Saunders, um estudante do sexo masculino. Direito fora do bastão, personalidade show-arisco de Rachel brilha como ela detalha como ela ganhou seu primeiro concurso de dança, enquanto ainda um bebê. Ela introduz sua família e fala sobre sua vida e como os pais dela ergueu a ser uma estrela brilhando. Quando Will Schuester detém audições, Rachel executa a peça On My Own de ''Les Miserables . ''e logo que ela termina de cantar, ela prontamente pergunta quando começam os ensaios. Quando eles começam, ela imediatamente começa a se cansar nas mentes e os ânimos dos outros, tornando-se facilmente irritado por não ter seu caminho, e por não ter melhores seleções de música, particularmente no primeiro número do grupo Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat . Estes momentos irritados muitas vezes acabam com Rachel storming fora da sala do coral. No entanto, ela parece iluminar-se quando Finn Hudson junta. Com suas habilidades de canto qualificados e boa aparência, Rachel encontra-se imensamente atraídos para ele. O grande problema é que ele está namorando seu inimigo, Quinn Fabray. Quando Finn tenta deixar o grupo, ela trabalha duro para convencê-lo a ficar, porque ela sabe que ele realmente gosta clube de alegria, mas tem medo de ser intimidado pelo resto da escola. No final do episódio, ela é então visto com os outros membros do clube Glee com a nova acepção de Finn e se junta a eles em cantar Do not Stop Believin '. 'Showmance Rachel começa a tomar uma abordagem mais activa na tentativa de conquistar Finn. Ela continua a tentar e fazer o que pode para chamar sua atenção, incluindo a indução do vómito, de modo a se tornar mais fino, e juntando o celibato Club. Nem funciona para ela. Mais tarde, quando as crianças Glee, ignorando as ordens do Sr. Schuester rejeitar sua seleção de músicas de Le Freak e em vez disso executar a canção mais sexualmente conduzido, Push It, Rachel recebe o grupo em apuros, não só com o Principal e Will, mas também resulta em Quinn se juntar ao grupo, juntamente com Santana Lopez e Brittany Pierce. Pouco depois, ao mesmo tempo ajudando Finn praticar seu canto, Rachel reúne um piquenique muito over-the-top, mas ainda assim romântico para eles. Isto leva-los para partilhar o seu primeiro beijo, que, infelizmente, fica Finn overexcited, e ele ejacula prematuramente. Envergonhado e se sentindo culpado, Finn corre, deixando Rachel confuso e ferido. Acafellas ' La Natureza arrogante de Rachel continua a causar um racha entre ela e Mr. Schuester, quando ela eo resto do grupo criticar sua coreografia. Isto leva a perder a confiança dele e se juntar ao seu próprio grupo musical, as Acafellas. Enquanto isso, Quinn convence Rachel contratar premiado coreógrafo Dakota Stanley, embora, infelizmente, seus custos são de $ 8.000 por canção. Os miúdos Glee conseguir o dinheiro, mas logo são horrorizado com o quão horrível é Stanley, que insulta e rejeita todos no grupo (sans as Cheerios) e tenta expulsá-los de Glee para não olhar como o que ele considera ser bonito. Isso provoca as outras crianças a querer sair, mas Rachel pára-los e, em vez dispara Stanley, e como um tiro de despedida acrescenta que ela é mais alta do que ele. 'Preggers Quando Will dá Tina Cohen-Chang do solo em Hoje à noite a partir de West Side Story, Rachel perde a paciência. Ele diz a ela o motivo que ele deu para o solo de Tina é que ele quer para reforçar a confiança do resto do Glee em antecipação Regionais. Virada de Rachel que ele está machucando-a para fazer os outros sentir bem. Sue Sylvester descobre sobre isso, e manipulando Diretor Figgins, recebe Sandy Ryerson recontratados como o chefe do departamento de artes, o que lhe permite executar o musical da escola, Cabaret. Sue tem Sandy dar Rachel a liderança. Com Will ainda recusando-se a dar-lhe a liderança, Rachel sai Glee para participar do musical. ]] Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Alunos do William McKinley High School Categoria:Antigos Membros do New Directions Categoria:Antigos Membros do Time de Futebol do William McKinley High School Categoria:Antigos Diretores do Glee Club